Pussycat Puke
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post series. Furrball, taking a walk in the streets one night, happens across the house he was thrown out of in "Homeward Bound". It makes his memories of all of that come flooding back, and he expresses how he feels about the four heartlesses who treated him so badly through a song he sings when he returns to his alley. "Puke" by Eminem is parodied. There's a surprise at the end.


Hi, everyone! Here I am with my latest of TTA fanfics, and like my last one, it both involves Furrball and an Eminem song. Rather than focusing around Sweetie, though, this story has its focus around the four heartless ones from the segment of "A Cat's Eye View" titled "Homeward Bound". This is a pretty accurate summing up of how Furrball feels about the two human parents and the two cat parents who were so cruel and unfeeling to him, right down to how the human father tossed him out into the trash can, even as Furrball usually is far more calm, sweet, innocent and forgiving than the way he's portrayed here. But you know what they say about bringing out the worst in someone and how it takes a lot to get certain individuals mad, but it's still possible. Anyway, the Eminem song "Puke" is parodied in this fic.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place a week after the series finale of TTA.

I think anyone who hated the way Furrball was treated in "Homeward Bound" will like how very openly he expresses himself about the four heartlesses here. Especially since there's a surprise at the end which is meant to cater to Furrball fans, particularly those who disliked "Homeward Bound" and which I think will please and delight them stupendously.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA. And I don't own the song "Puke", either, for that belongs to Eminem.

Pussycat Puke

Furrball was taking a walk at night, deciding he wanted to get out of that box and alley of his for a bit before he'd have to go back there to get to sleep. During that walk, he happened right across the house of a certain family of humans and cats. It was the family of humans and cats he had met that one night after his previous cardboard box was destroyed by the rainstorm occurring on the night in question. That family contained, on the one hand, a nice, sweet little girl and just as nice and sweet a little kitten, both of whom Furrball had befriended and come to love, but on the other hand, two cruel cat parents and two even crueler human parents.

Both of the cat parents were abusive towards Furrball and forbade their kitten to play with him, even as he and said kitten quickly became friends, and both of the human parents were even more heartless, which was saying a lot. As in, they refused to let their lovable daughter have Furrball for a pet and the father of the human parents tossed him out into a garbage can, a few moments before closing the curtain to an innocent peasant boy who waved to the little girl in the window and vice versa. Furrball befriended that little boy and consoled him, with them very quickly becoming close and having each other.

However, after a time, they parted ways, albeit with a loving hug and wishing each other the best, since circumstances made it so that had to happen, as much as it pained them. Furrball's luck went up just an iota after that, with him finding a new cardboard box in a different alley to live in, and after a time in it, he decided to get out and about for a bit, which takes us to this very night, the time in which, as you learned, he made said decision. It was quite by chance that he'd passed the house he'd been callously thrown out of, but he recognized it all the same. Neither the little boy he'd comforted and become friends with nor the boy's parents were present, but he did see the little girl and kitten he loved and vice versa in the windows.

Unfortunately, he also saw the loathsome, heartless parents of both of them, and knew he needed to get out of sight before he was seen by any of the four. So he took off and continued on his walk, then made his way back to his alley. Before entering his cardboard box and calling it a night, though, something occurred to him. Ever since he'd been thrown out of what he wanted to be his new, permanent home by the heartless human father, and after the parent cats and heartless human mother were just as unkind to him, no less, he'd been containing how furious he was both at his treatment and at the way the human father closed the curtain on that poor little boy.

After all, being furious and full of hatred was nothing like Furrball's true self. But in this particular case, he couldn't help it, but knew it wasn't like him, so he felt it was best he just keep it all contained. However, seeing the four heartlesses again and feeling all the horrid memories of how they treated him flooding back made it clear to Furrball that containing his furious feelings was no longer possible. So, deciding on how he'd deal with his pent up rage which now came to the surface along with how angry he'd been for some time(albeit keeping it suppressed)at the way the forces of fate and fortune treated him, he looked about to make sure he was completely alone and no one could possibly see or hear him.

Once it was evident that no one could or would hear or see what he was about to do, the blue alley cat went over to a half empty trash can and made puking noises, pretending to vomit and doing so quite boisterously and profusely. He was directing what this would turn into along with what it was now at the heartless human parents and the heartless cat parents, though not the kind little girl or the sweet little kitten, obviously. Furrball continued his barfing noises until he suddenly stopped, looked away from the trash can and said, in reference to the heartless ones: "There I go…thinking of you four again."

Suddenly, Furrball went from speaking to breaking into song. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SICK YOU MAKE ME! YOU MAKE ME FUCKING SICK TO MY STOMACH! EVERY TIME I THINK OF YOU, I PUKE! YOU MUST JUST NOT KNOW! KNOW! KNOW! KNOW! KNOW! KNOW! YOU MAY NOT THINK YOU DO, BUT YOU DO! EVERY TIME I THINK OF YOU, I PUKE!"

Furrball continued his song with the first verse: "I thought I might take the time to sit down and write you a little poem! But off of my dome would probably be a little more proper and suitable for this type of song! Whoa! I've got a trillion reasons off the top of my head that I can think of! Simple paper's not enough to put some ink to! So fuck it, I'll just start right here! I'll just be brief! I'm about to rattle off some of the reasons! I wanted my misfortune to finally be through by living in your place, but what do you the four of you do? You abuse and demean me, and toss me out in the trash, too! Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh! A peasant boy tries to find his way in! Then father human goes and shuts a beggar out again! That poor boy was lucky I was there to comfort him! SHIIIIIIIIIITTTTT! If you only knew how much I hate the four of you for everything you put me and that nice little boy through, then I would not be standing here singing about you! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEW YOU!"

Furrball repeated his chorus: "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SICK YOU MAKE ME! YOU MAKE ME FUCKING SICK TO MY STOMACH! EVERY TIME I THINK OF YOU, I PUKE! YOU MUST JUST NOT KNOW! KNOW! KNOW! KNOW! KNOW! KNOW! YOU MAY NOT THINK YOU DO, BUT YOU DO! EVERY TIME I THINK OF YOU, I PUKE!"

Furrball's next verse was as follows: "I was gonna take the time to sit down and write you four a quick letter! But I thought a song would probably be a little better instead of a letter that you'd probably just shred up. Yeah. I happened across your house just tonight and it made me stop and think of how much of a waste it'd be for me to put some ink to a stupid piece of paper. I'd rather let you see how much I fucking hate you in a freestyle! You four are heartless scumfucks and I hope you fucking die! I hope you go to hell and Satan sticks a needle through your eyes! I hate your fucking guts, you fucking fucks, I hope you fucking die! DIIIIIIIEEEE! But please don't get me wrong, I'm not bitter or mad! It's not that I've forgiven you or think I can come back. It's just that when I think of you four, I just want to yack. AAAAAAACCCKK! But what else can I do? I haven't got a clue! Now I guess I'll just move on! I've got no choice but to! But every time I think of you four, all I wanna do is PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE!"

Furrball finished his song with a final chorus: "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SICK YOU MAKE ME! YOU MAKE ME FUCKING SICK TO MY STOMACH! EVERY TIME I THINK OF YOU, I PUKE! YOU MUST JUST NOT KNOW! KNOW! KNOW! KNOW! KNOW! KNOW! YOU MAY NOT THINK YOU DO, BUT YOU DO! EVERY TIME I THINK OF YOU, I PUKE!"

Furrball then added a finishing touch by repeating with the trash can the fake puking sequence he'd done before, then went: "Damn…that's over…heartless fucks." What was real ironic about all this was the way Furrball, falling asleep after reentering his cardboard box as he reverted back to his sweet, innocent, peaceful, kind, caring, cute, lovable and forgiving self that he was on average, would receive quite the wonderful surprise the next of mornings.

You see, God must have heard him as he did his song and got his feelings out, for it just so happens that the four heartlesses took ill the next day inexplicably, and while neither the little girl nor the kitten became sick, the four heartlesses went from ill to dead as they vomited to the point where they were unable to breathe even for a second and also got dehydrated. After the corpses got taken away in coffins, Furrball learned of this.

He also learned of how, by chance, the little peasant boy he'd befriended and his parents happened by the house where the heartlesses used to live but now only contained the little girl and her loving kitten. When the little girl saw them, she quickly opened the door and let them know that, since she knew they were poor and in need, not to mention how she now needed new parents and was perfectly willing to let the three of them have her home as theirs as well, given they were homeless, they were welcome to stop living on the streets and enter her house which she would share with them.

They readily accepted, and with Furrball having found out what had happened to the heartlesses, he came to see their corpses taken away. He also saw all that went on with the little girl and the homeless family, and saw an opportunity to both reunite with his old friends and get her place as his new home, too, since she wanted him before anyway and her parents who disallowed it were out of the picture for keeps.

So he ran over, and the little boy and girl recognized the cat they saw at once. "Oh, my! It's my cat friend!" the little boy let out. Furrball jumped into the little boy's arms and hugged him and licked him. He would have done so sooner, the way he was happy to see him come by along with his parents when they showed up on their walk, but he didn't want to interrupt the conversation and offer that ensued between them and the little girl. Furrball was too polite and considerate to do that. But now, since this was a proper time both to attempt to find a home in the place he was once thrown out of and reintroduce himself to the little boy, he captured the chance.

"Awwww, that is so sweet! And hey, I remember you!" the little girl said, pointing right to Furrball. "I wanted you as my pet!" "Ah, yes, the cat you befriended before." the little boy's father said just as Furrball snuggled further into the little boy and nuzzled him, with the boy then kissing him on the forehead, nose and cheek. "You wanted to have him as your pet?" asked the little boy's mother.

"Yes. Unfortunately, my original parents wouldn't allow it." the little girl told them. "But he looks like he wants to come in here more than ever, since he sees a chance for a proper home like I've offered you, and will gladly give to him." The next instant saw Furrball's face light up, and the little boy's father said: "Well, looks like you have two new parents, a new brother and a new pet cat to go with your kitten." to the little girl.

"And I look forward to a new life like that, like I know you all do." the little girl stated. "Come on in. Welcome to your new home!" Everyone standing outside her door came in, and as soon as the door was closed, Furrball ran over and hugged and licked the little girl, also nuzzling her, to which she responded by kissing and hugging him back, then the same sequence happened between Furrball and the little kitten, who were so overjoyed to be reunited with each other, as, in a way, foster siblings from now on. They cuddled up and the humans watching all said as this happened: "DDDDAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" Following that, Furrball was given a bath by the little girl, while the little boy and his parents took turns taking a shower.

Never again would the little boy or his parents need to live on the streets, and Furrball was with them, the little girl and the little kitten forever, having a brand new, happy home. In addition, both the humans and the cats in this new family gave to the poor whenever they were able to, with Furrball sometimes sneaking into the mansion Montana Max lived in to steal cash from him and mete it out to the poverty stricken who needed it far more than Monty did.

Along with poverty decreasing in Acme Acres and things becoming much better for that reason and a lot of others, the four heartlesses had not only most assuredly gone to hell after they died, but I'd like to add that Satan routinely stuck needles into their eyes, as if he'd fully heard Furrball singing the night before. Never again would Furrball be prone to misfortune or without a home, and forever more would he and his family live a happy life, provide for the less fortunate and poor so they'd be able to live happier lives and be grateful to the little girl for granting them this new home they were equally grateful for. Truly, all was as it needed to be. Right down to the way that no one in that family would ever need to separate from anyone in it for the rest of time. It was only too clear they were all together forever.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everybody, and especially you Furrball fans, in particular you Furrball fans who disliked Homeward Bound and felt a similar way about the four heartlesses as Furrball shows he felt about them here! I'm also hoping that the surprise happy ending catered to Furrball fans, those who hated Homeward Bound or otherwise, as was my all around intention. And of course I hope it was good and delightful as a read for all of you.


End file.
